


[Podfic of] Shrapnel

by the24thkey



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Bleeding freely doesn't seem to inhibit Roy's talent for driving Ed insane.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shrapnel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752944) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



 

 **Length:**  37:16

 **Download link:** [MP3](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Shrapnel.mp3) [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122962.zip)

 **Content notes:** Blood, descriptions of a severe injury

 

With thanks to the most wonderful mods in the world, Hananobira for betaing, and the author for giving me permission to record this! <3

 

#tfw you kinda accidentally record blood kink for one of your best friends 


End file.
